The New Girl in South park
by ThePharohOfDarkness
Summary: Shelby has just moved to south park and is caught in the war between the elves and the humans she joins the war but something in her snaps and she takes the stick for herself and plans on using it for evil and its up to Cartman and Kyle to join forces and stop her before its to late for who ever controls the stick controls the universe (has some romance)
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello My beautiful Readers I give you the first chapter of the New Girl in South Park.I don't own the characters (i wish i did) I only own myself (For now) I am really sorry if i got characters O.O.C (out of Character) this takes part in the stick of truth and give me suggestions on what to have happen and how i can make this better because this is my first fan fic and last but not least enjoy love you all ;D (there 14 in this why IDK)

chapter 1

moving

Shelby's p.o.v

My name is Shelby i am 14 years old and i am moving to south park parents think it would be good for me to have a new start. i was bullied really badly so badly i started cutting and crying my self to i meet my best friends Serena Patrick and my old boyfriend William. i say old because i had to brake up with him since i had moved to south park and he still lives in new Hampshire even though we still video chat and still call each other love but its not working out.

*le time skip brought to you by Cartmans fat ass*

"Shelby why don't you go outside and go make some friends?" my mom asked as she handed me my orange jacket i sighed and nodded my head. i put on my orange jacket and blue beanie and black gloves and went out side. i started walking down the street when i ran in to a boy with raven black hair,a blue hat with a red poof ball,a brown jacket with a red trim,red gloves,blue jeans and red Nike's and the most beautiful midnight blue eyes i have ever seen" i am so sorry" i said my face blushing bright red. he smiled "my name is Stan Marsh." he said "I am Shelby Poole" i replied me and Stan were talking as if we know each other since we were 3 years old in till we heard a voice " Stan there you are" the voice cried we turned to see who it was.

It was this boy who looked around my and Stan's age he had a lime green brickish hat witch had bits of his red orange hair popping out,he had a orange jacket with green trim,lime green gloves,green pants and green all had emerald green eyes.I blushed a bit more."hey Kyle."Stan his name is Kyle i waved shyly at him and surprisingly he waved back."hey Stan who is she?" Kyle asked. Stan was about to answer but i answered for him "I am Shelby its nice to meet you." i smiled and held out my hand please shake it please and he did "Kyle its nice to meet you Shelby"he smiled he had such a sweet smile then my phone went off and started vibrating i took it out and looked at it it was mom telling me that dinner was ready i sighed" i got to go" i said sadly "aw man well we will see you later bye Shelby." Stan said. i smiled "bye Stan bye Kyle".I said and started walking back to my house. i turned my head back to see Stan and Kyle smiling and waving but something was off but i didnt know what .i continued walking home.

Kyle's P.O.V

"hey Jew where you checking that girl out?" i turned to see Cartman smirking and behind Him was Kenny chuckling "N-no I didn't fat ass" I huffed as Cartman and Kenny was walking over to me and Stan. "Don't call me fat Jew,I'm just big boned"he pouted. I rolled my eyes.i thought about it if i was checking her out but i ignored the thought and started to talk about something me and Cartman both like ... the Stick of Truth"so Cartman when is the game starting up again?" I asked "its starting tomorrow but here's the deal" Cartman said slyly. i sighed he is up to something."OK what is it?"Stan asked "I get the new kid." something is definitely up why would Cartman want a girl to play with us and why on his side "is it a deal?" Kenny chuckled. "its a deal" and me and Cartman shook on it i just fell made a contract with the devil

A/N i am so sorry i made this chapter short i am working really hard on this and other stuff


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEYYYYYYYYY DOODS i am soooo sorry i did not update sooner i was really really busy. so enough about that lets get to the chapter

_Shelby's pov (warning this may be sad for a bit)_

i woke up and went down stairs it was 5:00 AM i had some time to watch some Terence and philip i plopped on the couch and turned on the tv. after a while off laughing my fucking ass off i got up and went back upstairs. i went and i picked out my fave naruto tee shirt black fingerless gloves black skinny jeans and a pair of gray sneakers. i looked at the stuff i had on top of my dresser. memories flooded my mind. i saw the picture that serena drew for me, the stuffed animal william gave me, the poster of vocaloid jaidah gave me, a turtle plushie from stephen, and the picture of all of my friends. tears were now slowly going down my cheeks. _i miss __**all **__of you_ i collapsed on my knees."oh god why did you guys have to be so far away!" i sobbed i looked up and looked at the picture again. "you guys wouldn't want me to cry."i wiped my tears and got up and looked at the time it was 6:30. i started doing the math "ok i was up here for 5 minutes so i was down there for a hour and 25 minutes, which means i have 25 minutes to get to the bus stop. i went down stairs and got some waffles which i pretty muched inhaled. i got on my jacket and backpack and went outside. when i finally got to the bus stop i saw kyle and stan. they looked at me and waved. which caused me to blush a bit. i smiled and waved back. "hey guys" i said "hey shelby" they said in unison .

_Kyles pov._

i looked at Shelby her eyes were kinda pink as if she was crying."hey shelby, are you ok?" i asked. she looked at me "yeah im fine kyle don't worry about it ok." she smiled. I nodded my head. then kenny butters and cartman showed up "hi guys." stan said. "hey" the all said. Cartman looked at shelby. " you must be shelby. im Cartman" he said "its nice to meet you." she said. "i'm butters and this is kenny." butters smiled. "hello butters, hi kenny." she waved. "sooo shelby after school would you like to play a game with all of us." Stan asked. "yeah it would be great to have you play." i smiled but then i remembered cartman already called dibs on Shelby being on his side. "sure what kind of game is it." she asked. "its a game that takes time in medieval times." butters said. "ok so how do you win." she asked."woah woah woah shelby slow down you simply don't win." cartman looked confused. "it kinda never ends" stan said. "yeah so what class you want to be". i asked. "Fighter,Mage,Thief or jew." Kenny asked. shelby smiled "hmm i choose..."

A/N CLIFFHANGER OHHHH SNAP im sorry again for this taking so long to update so what class do u think i should be u may choose from the following

fighter

mage

thief

jew

sage (combination of fighter and mage)

ninja (combination of thief and jew)

i made the last 2 up

so ya thanks for reading


End file.
